Ryner
Ryner is an alien resident of Olkarion and leader of the Olkari rebels seeking to free their imprisoned king Lubos from Commander Branko who has overtaken their planet. She is assisted by Team Voltron when they discover the rebels' distress signal in spores floating in space. After Lubos is proven a traitor and Team Voltron frees Olkarion, Ryner pledges her support in the fight against the Galra Empire. She and her people later assist in building a massive teludav for the plan to defeat Zarkon. Appearance Ryner is a female-coded Olkari, tall and bow-legged. She has pale green skin, a temple-shaped skull which tapers into a point, and five mandibles; two on her forehead, two underneath her chin, and one with a semblance to a ponytail. She has pronounces eye sockets and big green eyes. She lacks a nose and has a downturned mouth. Due to her advanced age, she has crows feet and long nasolabial folds. The ceremonial red dot on her forehead is reminiscent of the decorative 'bindi' worn by Hindu women. The forehead is considered the location of the 'anja' aka the 'third eye' chakra; commonly associated with concealed wisdom. Ryner wears a loose, white robe with and a red linear design on the hem. It splits at the front and comes with a hood. She wears a smal; blue cape over one shoulder, secured with a bronze pin. Her pants are green and baggy, and she wears black boots. She accessorises with wooden cuffs imbued with glowing, green stones. Personality Ryner is a gentle soul; sobered by conflict and tragedy, but still hopeful for the opportunity to take back her home planet. She leads the woodland-dwelling Olkari with wisdom and grace, welcoming friendly outsiders and sharing her technology with the Paladins. She lives by the virtues of intuition and versatility, citing a mindset of creativity and adaptation as the only thing that enabled her people to survive. Having her people liberated from the Galra by Voltron, Ryner dispenses justice to the traitorous Lubos: the monarch of the Olkari, firmly but fairly. She pledges Olkarion to the Voltron Coalition and they use their skills to create a massive Teleduv: a wormhole generator, for the next phase of the war against Zarkon. Abilities Like all Olkari, Ryner has the ability to communicate with and reshape metal and technology, enabling them to invent technological marvels with just a touch. She is also a master as using the biohacking tiaras to create vehicles and weaponry. Equipment Having to adapt to forest life after being forced into hiding, Ryner's people developed tiaras and wrist cuffs that enable the user to create vehicles and other technology from their pods. The tiaras are wood-based, and shine with the signature green glow of Olkarion technology. The user makes contact with a tree or plant, and uses their mental commands to biohack the organism and re-shape it's physical form. This is the origin of their combat vehicles: rotund mechanical enclosures made from organic materials which roll to move and shoot bursts of green lasers. The wirst cuffs are also wood-based, ambued with green, glowing stones. They work in the same way, except the technology is better established. The cuffs are most comonly used to create Olkarion blasters. Materialised by instering the wrist into a flower, these pink, bud-shaped blasters fuse to the arm of their user and fire green lasers. Ryner's army is also equipped with more archaic melee weapons like daggets, polearms, and the bow and arrow. Gallery Season 2= Ryner with his People.jpg Ryner and Olkari People.png Team Voltron with Ryner.jpg Lance, Keith, Hunk and Ryner.png Ryner with Team Voltron.png S2E04.131. We were forced to flee into the forest.png S2E04.141. Nature's designs are superior to any that we could devise.png S2E04.146. Ryner looks shocked Shiro wants to rescue Lubos.png S2E04.184a. Well that explains it 2.png S2E04.194. That's quite a drop.png S2E04.198. By Lubos, it can't be.png S2E04.200. They must have forced him to reveal his designs.png S2E04.258. I know you're devastated.png S2E04.260. Ryner scolds like a mom heh.png S2E04.290. Ok Ryner can talk via touch too.png S2E04.328. Now, and forever (can count on the Olkari's help).png S2E04.329. The spirit of the Olkari resides in you.png |-|Season 5= S5E03.5. The Holts and Ryner watch the construction.png S5E03.10a. I fear tumultuous times are upon us 2.png S5E03.90. Poor Ryner's like oh no, not again.png Ryner (When Commander Branko attack again).jpg S5E03.96. A meteor like object struck the forest.png S5E03.185. I don't understand - that monster is one of our tree mechs.png S5E03.209b. No, it's still unfinished 3.png S5E03.210. At best it could managed perhaps one shot.png S5E03.210a. At best it could managed perhaps one shot 2.png S5E03.218. The ion cannon, all of our systems are compromised.png S5E03.236a. Grab a headpiece - show me 2.png S5E03.242. And the Holts work their literal magic yet again.png S5E03.271. Yes, we did it.png Ryner with Sam and Matt.jpg |-|Season 8= Ryner speaks to Olkari Girl.png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Voltron Coalition Category:Deceased